Pulcinella
That's the way to do it! --Mister Punch, Rivers of London'' '' Pulcinella aka Mr. Punch ''or Punchinello '''in '''English, Polichinelle in French, is a classical character that originated in the 16th-century Italian commedia dell'arte. The figure of Punch derives from the Neapolitan stock character of Pulcinella, which was anglicized to Punchinello. He is a manifestation of the Lord of Misrule and Trickster figures of deep-rooted mythologies. Pulcinella appears in the real-world ''The Tragical Comedy, or Comical Tragedy, of Punch and Judy. This is best known now from the traditional "Punch and Judy show". History and Origins His name is derived from the Italian pulcino ('chick'), refers to his distinguishing feature: a long beaklike nose. According to another version, the name 'Pulcinella' is derived from the name of Puccio d'Aniello, a peasant of Acerra, who was portrayed in a famous picture attributed to Annibale Carracci, and indeed characterized by a long nose. Many regional variants of Pulcinella were developed as the character diffused from Italy across Europe. In Germany, Pulcinella came to be known as Kasper. In the Netherlands he is known as Jan Klaassen. In Denmark he is Mester Jakel, while in the United Kingdom he inspired the character of Mister Punch of Punch and Judy. Appearance in England The figure who later became Mr. Punch made his first recorded appearance in England on 9 May 1662, which is traditionally regarded as Punch's UK birthday. The diarist Samuel Pepys observed a marionette show featuring an early version of the Punch character in Covent Garden in London. In the British Punch and Judy show, Punch wears a brightly coloured jester's motley and sugarloaf hat with a tassel. He is a hunchback whose hooked nose almost meets his curved, jutting chin. He carries a stick (called a slapstick) as large as himself, which he freely uses upon most of the other characters in the show. He speaks in a distinctive squawking voice, produced by a contrivance known as a swazzle or swatchel which the puppeteering professor holds in his mouth, transmitting his gleeful cackle". Rivers of London During the Rivers of London the revenant Henry Pyke adopts the persona of Mister Punch to wreck havok on modern day London through murder, violence, and riots.Rivers of London Under the dual influence of Punch and Pyke an ordinary person can be induced to act on rage, irritation, or other emotions that would normally be held in check. These acts often include intense physical violence towards others surrounding them, including brutal murders. In one case, the murderer puts on a Mr Punch-style jacket and hat before carrying out the murder. Each murder is staged to follow the puppet-show story of Mr Punch. Individuals sequestrated by a the revenant can appear of Mister Punch. To accomplish this the bones and flesh of the face are distorted to form a distinctive hooked nose and chin. Once the magical influence ceases the disfigured face, irretrievably damaged, falls off, resulting in massive blood loss, disfigurations, and often fatality. The memory of Mr Punch keeps haunting Peter.Foxglove SummerThe Hanging Tree Mythology In life, Mr Punch was Gaius C. Pulcinella, a Roman citizen of Atrebates origin living in Roman Londinium and killed with his family when the Roman legions abandoned the city to the Iceni. As a revenant, this made him a rebel spirit, always thumbing his nose at authority, and, by reverse logic, the champion of the common Londoner.Lies Sleeping Known surviving victims * Terrence Pottsley (he later committed suicide) * Lesley May References Category:Individuals who are part of the Demi-monde